In the past, mobile phones capable of executing application programs written in object-oriented programming languages which are independent of platforms is well known for this kind of mobile communication terminal. For example, a mobile phone installed with JAVA (Trademark) virtual machine functions in order to execute application programs written in JAVA (Trademark) is well known (refer to Patent Document 1). Such mobile phones are able to utilize various application programs acquired e.g. by downloading from predetermined servers. It is the same for application programs executing on a BREW (Trademark) application execution environment.
Patent Document 2 discloses a mobile phone comprising a sensor (detection means) to detect acceleration or angular velocity. This mobile phone is able to display data related to acceleration or angular velocity detected by the sensor to display means. Patent Document 3 discloses a mobile phone comprising a sensor (detection means) to detect acceleration. This mobile phone is able to calculate its trajectory by using acceleration detected by the sensor, and to recognize the trajectory as input characters. Patent Document 4 discloses a mobile phone comprising a geomagnetic sensor (detection means) to detect bearing. On this mobile phone, two or more bearings are associated with numeric values so that it is possible to input numeric values by directing the mobile phone body to a specific bearing.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-347867    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-272413    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-169645    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-111142